


from horror films to sugar highs

by writingatlast



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingatlast/pseuds/writingatlast
Summary: A brief history of Emily Prentiss's intimate relationship with Halloween.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	from horror films to sugar highs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fic (since I was like 14) so all critiques are welcome but I'm still getting into the swing of writing again, and specifically getting a feel for these characters. Anyway I hope you enjoy and happy halloween! However you are spending it during these times x
> 
> Edit: I cannot believe I forgot to include Cheetos for JJ in a Halloween fic. Adjustments have been made.

Halloween was a holiday you’d immediately associate with Emily Prentiss just looking at her - even more so if you’d been lucky enough to see her high school days. Of course the Goth had to be obsessed with Halloween, right? The aesthetic was all there (plus it was her favourite season, not too cold, but cold enough that black turtlenecks were suitable attire). 

Except she hadn’t had the kind of parents to take their kid trick or treating – hell, she never had a suburban neighbourhood to facilitate anything of the kind. 

Some might have thought she’d partaken in the odd Halloween shenanigan at college, but she was too focused on her studies to degrade herself in such activities. She did have a love for horror films, maybe because her ability to handle them better than her peers gave her a bit of a god complex – she was big enough to admit that. In all honesty, she liked Halloween because it meant her roommate was out for the night, almost guaranteed not to return until morning, and she got a quiet night to herself, to watch whatever scary films she fancied. Depending on how she was feeling she’d invite one of her (two) friends over and she’d laugh at how they cowered behind a pillow. 

Halloween and Emily had a somewhat intimate relationship - a low-key affair -but it was certainly her favourite holiday: one where watching scary films by yourself was an acceptable way to celebrate, especially as an adult. It wasn’t wrapped up with the mandatory family time that Christmas or thanksgiving were, didn’t ask for fake displays of love and good will. Her mother had certainly never asked her to attend a Halloween dinner with her fellow diplomats, that required she wear a ghastly dress and make small talk with the latest prick deemed a _fine young man. _People said Halloween was about dressing up as someone you weren’t; for Emily it let her be who she was. Just Emily.__

____

The past decade had gifted her many new memories. In a lot of ways it had healed old wounds; the scars would always be there, but she felt like she’d been given a second chance. To experience things in life the way normal people did. 

____

On her first Halloween with the team she made her feeling towards all the more commercial festivities known. It took a few years, and some breaking down of walls, before she let herself be fully dragged into their shenanigans. And so she’d found herself dressed up in an itchy orange turtleneck far more block-like than she was used to, similarly blocky glasses, and an itchy brown wig that she kept trying to remove. It was all very itchy and blocky. 

____

‘Hey, you’ll ruin the illusion!’ JJ had protested, swatting her hand away from the wig. 

____

Emily pouted in a way that some would think exaggerated, but JJ knew her disdain was completely genuine. She laughed at the older woman as she leaned down close to her face, eyeliner poised. 

____

‘Okay, now hold still,’ she instructed.

____

Emily felt her lips twitch at the feeling of hot breath on her face, pout faltering. She straightened up as JJ applied freckles to her cheeks. The blonde finished her work, but lingered just a moment, catching Emily’s eye, who’d stopped breathing a minute ago. Or rather, she wasn’t blonde at all - not right now anyway. She was currently wearing a ginger wig that looked even itchier than Emily’s, but she wore it like it was her own. In fact she wore the whole outfit like it was every-day wear. Naturally JJ would suit even a hideous wig and the most ghastly colour of purple. 

____

She’d grown closer to the media liaison in the past year, but she still found herself watching her for too long, cursing herself for fear of making her uncomfortable. She knew nothing was ever going to happen, she just didn’t want to ruin the friendship they’d been steadily building. She wasn’t in any position to throw those away.

____

‘I think you should keep these,’ JJ said, breaking Emily out of her thoughts. 

____

When she didn’t respond, JJ applied one last freckle, making Emily scoff and bat her hand away. JJ let out a hearty laugh, which only made Emily’s heart clench more. She was saved by Spencer coming bundling into the room, in a baggy green t-shirt and his natural hair sticking out in every direction. Emily didn’t think he’d needed to go quite so hard on the hair gel. 

____

‘Oh you guys look great!’ he exclaimed, beaming brightly. 

____

JJ gave her thanks and gestured back to Emily. ‘She’s just so cute don’t you think?’ 

____

Emily rolled her eyes, trying to hide her blush. She knew she was teasing her, but the comment still made her feel weak and she hated herself for it. 

____

‘Okay, let’s get this show on the road,’ she declared as she tried to muster enthusiasm. ‘Garcia got her head out of Morgan’s ass yet?’

____

Spencer choked. ‘Well, if you mean Penelope’s fixed the back end of their costume, then I think so.’

____

Emily and JJ shared an amused look, shaking their heads. Of course if they were going as the Scooby gang, Penelope and Derek were doing a couples costume; the tech goddess insisting on being the front part of the beloved great dane, while Derek was left being the ass, as she put it. He didn’t complain. _Hey if you’ve got it flaunt it, babygirl. _Those exchanges lasted for another two minutes before any real planning took place.__

____

____

____

Their unit chief had resigned himself to wearing a white shirt with blue collar and blonde wig, which everyone else enjoyed immensely. His excuse of taking Jack out had been quickly ripped to shreds. _Nice try, Halloween isn’t until tomorrow! _Penelope had fired back with glee. The oldest of their team had announced he was taking off for the weekend for a solitary fishing trip. _In October? _Penelope had questioned, eyes narrowed in a way that was frightening. Rossi hadn’t responded and with that he was gone, not to be seen until Monday morning.____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

‘Well, we better get going,’ JJ sighed, and offered Emily a hand up off the stool she’d been sat on. ‘Don’t want to give HR anything more to talk about.’ 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

‘Oh no I’m not going to another one of those seminars.’ 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Emily shuddered at the thought as she took the other woman’s hand. She forced down the butterflies in her stomach. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

* * *

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

A decade later and Emily truly felt like a kid again. Or rather, the kid she’d never got to be, like this was her first ever Halloween. Of course it wasn’t. But this was Emily’s first Halloween with the boys. Tonight felt like the start of a new tradition, something special.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Her costume choice of the night was, of course, Morticia Addams. The boys had followed suit, which was why Henry was currently docked out in a striped shirt, dyed black hair slicked back, while his little brother stood beside him with the detached end of a mop over his head, sunglasses over that. He’d desperately wanted to let his hair grow for a year in preparation but this idea had been firmly stamped out by an exasperated JJ. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

She was a good mother, she let her kids express themselves however they wanted; Henry himself had worn his hair past his shoulders for many years, claiming he looked like Thor, god of thunder. However Michael’s wish was less of an expression of personal style and more a desire to look like a literal mop for Halloween. She’d caught him rolling around the floor before it’d been cleaned to achieve this effect. For hygiene and fear of head injuries, she asked him to _please wait until Halloween and I will make you a costume. _She was at the end of her rope when Emily then suggested he inhale helium to replicate the voice.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The whole ensemble costume had been JJ’s idea - admittedly after watching the film together the year before and not being able to think of anything other than Emily in that particular get up. It had actually worked out pretty well. The boys said it was perfect, because that’s what they were - a family. JJ definitely didn’t have to give Emily a hug when her eyes started to well with tears. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Everything was perfect. The house covered in cobwebs and skeletons and spiders, the pumpkins they’d carved together sitting out on the porch. Henry was proving to be quite the artist, and JJ had to stop herself from getting too carried away with ideas for his future. They’d made their way through all their favourite Halloween films the week before. Everything was perfect, except they were missing one family member. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

JJ had been held up on a case - one of the few that had recently taken them out of state. They tried not to make that a habit these days. They were older, and as the boys so proudly declared, a family. It wasn’t that they felt the obligation to be stay at home mums now they’d reached a certain age; in fact they were anything but, still working full time at the office, and on cases in state. But they both came to a point where they didn’t want to step on that jet what felt like every single week, not knowing how long it would be until they returned. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

After so many years of reading Henry bedtime stories over the phone, JJ wanted to read to Michael in person, and with Emily by her side. The mere fact that this was the first Halloween they got to spend together, when her and JJ had been dating for years now, living together for the past three and their one year wedding anniversary coming up – well it was a sign that something needed to change. Emily asked her wife if she had regrets about how she’d lived her life up until now. JJ just smiled and brought a hand up to her cheek. _No, _she replied, assuring her partner, _I just know how I want the rest of my days to go. _____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And so, after over a decade of no resemblance of a real sleep schedule, they were semi-retired (which in their line of work just meant specialised desk jobs). Honestly, it was the right time; they couldn’t keep running around after psychopaths the rest of their days. Their bodies thanked them for it. Although Emily still insisted on giving JJ massages every other night. Something JJ thanked her for in kind. They’d fallen happily into their new routine, them and Garcia having their own little team on the ground. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But JJ was still as committed to the job as ever - specifically committed to the families. Which was why she wasn’t at home right now getting ready for their first real Halloween as a family. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The case they’d been working had been a hard one. Of course they were all hard, but this one hit JJ personally. She didn’t talk about her sister much, but of course Emily knew; she was one of the few people she felt comfortable talking about her with - talking about her in a way that almost didn’t hurt. So of course Emily knew as soon as she opened the case file, that JJ wouldn’t be coming home on time at the end of this case. And that was the way it was always going to go. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She’d stayed behind an extra day to sort things out with the family. It might have seemed overstepping but she’d grown a bond with them over the past week, and she would never have left when she felt someone still needed her help. She was due to be back tomorrow morning, the first flight she could get back. She was absolutely torn up about missing it. But Emily told her, as she had once before, _you’re too good. _It was something of a tension breaker to make JJ smile at the memory. But Emily also knew it was what JJ needed. It was moments like these that helped her.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Emily was fixing the mop atop Michael’s very bouncy head when the doorbell rang. Giving up – it would either stay on his head or it wouldn’t – she made her way to the door. And there was Penelope, holding an ever-disgruntled Sergio, who was just thankful he was not required to wear a costume. Penelope on the other hand was decked out in full witches gear. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Emily couldn’t help the laugh that came out, more like a cackle. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘I thought you were meant to be Sabrina? Not looking very modern day teen witch there PG.’ 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She continued to laugh at Penelope’s trademark scowl.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Well that’s no fun is it!’ she shot back. ‘Besides she dressed up as a classic witch for a Halloween episode so ha! And I have this!’ She swivelled around to show off her glitter-covered vacuum cleaner. ‘Sergio is just lucky I left him be, isn’t that right Salem?’ 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sergio looked up at his owner of the past nine years and Emily could have sworn she saw an eye roll. If only he could really talk, she was sure he’d have a few choice words. But she knew he loved her, so much that he made it clear who he wanted to stay with when Emily had returned from her faking her own death holiday. She didn’t take offence; who could say no to Penelope Garcia?

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Where are my precious godsons?’ Penelope all but sang, standing up on her tiptoes to see into the kitchen.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘We’re not precious!’ 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Oh no you are very scary!’ Penelope fake screamed and recoiled in horror as the two boys attacked her in a hug. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Penelope gave them both kisses on the cheek before looking back up to Emily. ‘Our girl not back yet huh?’ 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Emily sighed. ‘Pen you know she’s not flying in until tomorrow morning.’

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Yeah’ Penelope pouted, but didn’t let herself be sad for more than a second. She immediately straightened up and placed her hands on her hips resolutely. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Well we’ll just have to get enough candy for your mum too won’t we? What do we save for her?' 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She smiled down at the boys warmly as they screamed their answer: 'Cheetos!' They then went tumbling out the door with Penelope looking after them in adoration. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Emily might have one day hoped to be in her shoes, with godsons to spoil, but never in the ones she found herself in today, with the two boys calling out into the night ‘hurry up mum we have a lot of ground to cover!’ Penelope looked back at her friend of over a decade knowingly, letting her have a moment to collect herself before she hurried after the two. Emily felt the ache in her chest at her wife’s absence subside a little watching their best friend stumble after the boys in an even higher pair of heels than usual. She considered taking a video to send to Luke but knew the wrath of Garcia was not worth it. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They made it round half their houses for the night before reaching Derek and Savannah’s. Hank answered the door in a full Black Panther outfit. Emily could have sworn he’d doubled in size since seeing him last. Though she supposed Derek would say the same of her boys. It was only because she saw them everyday. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They had settled in for evening drinks after finishing the circuit with Hank when the doorbell rang. Emily frowned. Bit too late now isn’t it? Their own boys had passed out on the couch after their sugar high. Derek and Penelope shared a knowing look. Emily eyed them suspiciously. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Hey Em could you get that one for me?’

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Emily raised an eyebrow at him as if to say ‘get it your damn self Action Man’ (which was literally his costume choice of the night). When he just kept smiling at her she huffed, careful not to wake the boys, and refrained from stomping towards the door. ‘His own damn house’ she grumbled as she reached the door and plastered on a fake smile she’d run out of energy for an hour ago. But she didn’t need a fake smile. No, the beaming smile she found herself wearing as she flung the door open was very much real. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Jen,’ she breathed, feeling somewhat winded.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Trick or treat?’

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Standing in the doorway was her wife, wearing a full pinstripe suit and eyeliner moustache, her long blonde locks tucked underneath a fedora. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Emily felt her mouth go dry and JJ smirked, swiftly pulling her in for a kiss. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Emily broke away, catching her breath. ‘I didn’t think -’

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Would you believe the jet suddenly became available?’

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Really?’ 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Flew it here myself.’ Emily shook her head with a laugh and wrapped her up into a hug. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

JJ nuzzled into her neck. ‘If I’d seen you in this I would have been home hours ago,’ she whispered into her ear, making Emily lose her footing. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Likewise,’ she returned, before pulling back and playfully stealing her wife’s hat to sit upon her own head. As she did, blonde hair was set free, somewhat breaking the illusion. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

JJ cringed. ‘Didn’t really have time to do my hair as well.’

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Not a problem,’ Emily replied as she took in the sight of her wife. JJ did the same.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘How come everything suits you?’ JJ shook her head, just a hint of annoyance. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Emily winked and threw a glance behind them. Derek and Penelope quickly turned away, pretending to not have been listening in to the entire exchange. Emily rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Ready for the chaos?’ she asked.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

JJ took a deep breath, steeling herself, but couldn’t help the look of sheer affection that won out. ‘Absolutely.’

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Boys!’ Emily yelled at full volume, making Penelope all but fall off the couch, Sergio clinging to her tights. ‘You’ve got a request for your dance! Word must have really gotten out!’

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Spencer had wanted them to do the periodic table song as their bit. After tripping over the first two elements it was swiftly scrapped, being replaced by the classic Adams family song. Henry and Michael had made up their own dance routine to go along with it, which Emily and JJ had been taught, and made to practice for the better part of two weeks. This was after they said no to their idea of a display similar to the one in the film, which included buckets of fake blood and decapitated fake limbs, as well as the dance with swords. Well, maybe _one _of them had said no.__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The four of them made their way round the last few houses that still had their lights on, reveling in the feeling of finally being together. Emily and JJ walked either side of Michael, swinging him by the arms while Henry ran ahead. They knew how important it was to cherish this time; he would be a teenager before they knew it. They both shared a knowing look when Henry turned around to shout his pick for the film they’d watch when they got back. Michael protested, shouting his own pick, and they thanked the universe for assuring them in that moment that _not yet._

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They were cuddled up together on the couch, boys carried to bed an hour ago after crashing from their second sugar high. _Thank god, _JJ had whispered over the top of her youngest sons head and through a mouthful of Cheetos.__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They’d put on the latest horror film of the year, which they always saved for this night. JJ knew the genre was something of a comfort for Emily. She knew by now the reason stemmed deeper than the one Emily had first given her: _who doesn’t want a hot blonde cuddled into her shoulder for protection? _Not long into their relationship, after countless nights of talking and letting each other in, she’d gotten the real reason out of her: that it represented a time that belonged to her, where she wasn’t having to please other people, and wasn’t forced to put on a mask, so to speak. Still, JJ couldn’t resist the charming eye waggle her wife gave her every year.__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

JJ’s favourite Halloween film was Practical Magic. The first time they’d watched it together Emily had spent the majority of the film stating how Sally was _clearly gay _and how horrifyingly heteronormative it all was. JJ was a smart, bisexual woman and she didn’t disagree with the critique. And yet Emily couldn’t complain whenever JJ asked if they could watch it; she would never question JJ’s love of a film about sisters. If she was honest she was glad JJ felt comfortable enough to watch something of the sort with her. The next morning when Emily made cactus shaped pancakes, JJ wondered how it was possible to fall even more in love with her. And how thankful she was that someone as impossible as Emily Prentiss did in fact exist.__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘So,’ Emily let out a breath, twirling long strands of her wife’s hair around her finger, ‘This the best outfit I’ve ever worn?’

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

JJ leaned her head back to meet her eyes, and narrowed her own as if in deep thought. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Hmmm, I don’t know, Velma really had it going on.’

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Emily gasped and shoved her playfully, which reminding her of the first Halloween they’d spent together - except there was no need for her to hold anything back now. Not here, on _their _couch, in _their _home, with _their _boys upstairs, sleeping off a sugar high soundly.______

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Huh.’ Emily was now the one looking quizzical. She looked down at her dress. ‘Well maybe I should just take it off?’

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and JJ didn’t waste a second before leaping on top of her. ‘You should definitely take those nails off,’ the words were muffled into Emily’s neck, and earned a hearty laugh. After a deep kiss JJ pulled back to watch brown eyes flutter open slowly.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘You bewitch me Emily Prentiss,’ she proclaimed, words that weren’t her own, but every bit true. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was that night that Emily thought maybe Halloween was a family holiday after all.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
